recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Raviolis stuffed with Mushrooms and Potatoes
Contributed by World Recipes Y-Group * Yield: 4 Servings. Ingredients * 1 baking potato, peeled and cut into 6 pieces * ¼ Pound mascarpone cheese or sour cream * 6 whole peeled garlic cloves * 6 tablespoons unsalted butter * ½ pound mixture of domestic and wild mushrooms, finely chopped * 1 peeled shallot * 1 tablespoon fresh parsley, chopped * 1 teaspoon fresh thyme, chopped * 8 large eggs * 16 fresh pasta sheets, 5 x 5 inches * 2 peeled Shallots * ¼ teaspoon hot red pepper flakes * 8 tomatoes peeled, seeded and cut * ¼ cup small basil leaves * 8 thin slices pancetta or prosciutto (optional) * ¼ cup grated Parmesan cheese * 8 sprigs Italian parsley * sea salt, to taste * black pepper, to taste Directions # Put the potato and garlic into a pot and cover with water. Simmer until potatoes are fork tender. # Drain and push through a sieve or food mill while still warm. # Beat in the mascarpone cheese or sour cream. # Chop shallot finely. # Melt ¼ cup butter in sauté pan, add shallot and fry several minutes. # Sauté mushroom until tender and dry. # Season well with salt and pepper. # Mix the mushrooms with the potatoes. Add the chopped parsley and thyme. Allow to cool. # Beat one of the eggs with 1 tablespoon water to form an egg wash. # Brush the edges of a sheet of pasta with egg wash. # Place several tablespoons of mushroom mixture into center of pasta. Make a well in the mixture. # Crack egg into a small cup. Pour yolk and half the white into the well. # Season with salt and pepper. Cover with a second sheet of pasta and push out as much air as possible. Set on a flour dusted tea towel while you make the rest of the raviolis. # Thinly slice 2 shallots. # Heat the remaining butter in a small pan. # When the foam subsides, add the shallots, season with salt and pepper and cook until tender. # Add the hot red pepper flakes, tomatoes and basil and cook 2 minutes. # Season with salt. Keep warm. # Preheat oven to 350 °F. # Lay the pancetta slices on a sheet pan and bake until they just begin to brown and crisp. Keep warm. # Bring 5 quarts water to a boil. Season with salt. # Slide raviolis into simmering water gently. # Continue stirring several more minutes, or until done. Raviolis will float when done yolks will remain runny. # Remove raviolis out with a slotted spoon, or drain in a colander and serve several per person. # Divide tomatoes as topping for the raviolis and add pancetta or proscuitto slices. # Sprinkle with cheese. Garnish with parsley sprigs and serve immediately. # Enjoy. Category:World Recipes Category:Parmesan cheese Recipes Category:Fresh pasta Recipes Category:Potato Recipes Category:Mushroom Recipes Category:Mascarpone Recipes Category:Prosciutto Recipes Category:Pancetta Recipes